Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer vision technology. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to computer vision systems and methods for detecting and modeling features of structures in images.
Related Art
In the computer vision field, increasingly sophisticated software-based systems are being developed for detecting various features in images. Such systems have wide applicability, including, but not limited to, medical imaging, machine vision and navigation (e.g., robot vision systems, autonomous vehicles, drones, etc.), and other fields of endeavor. In the field of aerial image processing, there is particular interest in the application of computer vision systems for automatically detecting and modeling structures that are present in such images, such as building features, rooves, etc.
In the past, photogrammetric techniques have been applied to aerial images in order to create three-dimensional models of structures in images using two-dimensional images. Generally speaking, photogrammetry is the science of making measurements from photos, and often involves the use of photos to map and measure distances between objects. Both stereoscopic and non-stereoscopic images can be processed using photogrammetric techniques in order to create a three-dimensional model of a building or other structure appearing in the images. Indeed, one known, prior art technique involves delineating features of an object in a first image (such as a top-down image), delineating features of an object in a second image (such as an oblique image), and processing the delineated features using triangulation to define the object in a three-dimensional space to create a model of the object. This approach has been utilized in commercial software packages such as PhotoModeler, which allow a user to create a 3D model of an object using multiple photos. Still further, software for detecting features of buildings in images (including roof features, measurements, etc.) has long been known. One example is the SiteCity system developed by Carnegie Mellon University in the 1990's, which creates 3D models of buildings from multiple aerial images using photogrammetric techniques.
There is currently significant interest in the computer vision space in developing systems that detect features of buildings in images with minimal user involvement. For example, it would be highly beneficial to develop systems that can automatically detect building roof features from multiple images, including interior and exterior (contour) roof features, requiring no (or, minimal) user involvement, and with a high degree of accuracy. Accordingly, the system of the present disclosure addresses these and other needs.